As is perhaps well known, it is often required, simultaneously, to apply a large axial force to a tool and to apply torque or a rotating force, as when using a screwdriver to withdraw a threaded screw from a threaded bore. The result is that the axial force applied by the hand of a user causes a large amount of friction which must be overcome in addition to the force required to threadably withdraw a screw.
This invention has as an object the provision of a hand-held tool which includes a handle portion sized to fit the hand of a user which is in the order of 4 to 8 inches in axial length and which is fixed to a tool carrying shaft extending axially from the handle portion and which, also, includes an end cap rotatably journaled to the proximal end of the tool with bearing means interconnecting the handle portion and the end cap, so that a large axial force may be applied to the end cap of the tool without causing large amounts of friction which must be overcome by rotating the tool utilizing the handle portion.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved screwdriver which is highly useful in those situations where a relatively large amount of axial force must be applied to the tool which must be rotated simultaneously and which includes bearing means interconnecting a handle portion sized to fit the hand of a user and an end cap, which bearing includes anti-friction means.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: